Secreto
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: Goku x Videl. Un secreto que no le incumbe a Goku y un secreto que no le incumbe a Videl.


**ATENCIÓN hago un llamado a la TOLERANCIA fans de Goku x Chi-Chi y Gohan x Videl** se que es una pareja extraña es Goku x Videl. Los personajes de Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama no me pertenecen. Sólo escribo por diversión.

* * *

Secreto

El día estaba hermoso para un entrenamiento de artes marciales, sin embargo no era la apropiada para participar en aquel entrenamiento. Le pedí a Gohan si podía observar el ejercicio de Goten y Trunks, quería saber más acerca de la raza "Saiyajin" no me bastó con ver la pelea contra Majin Buu gracias a la magia de Babidi quería presenciar de cerca la gran fuerza y ser testigo de peleas a nivel superior que no se comparan con las del torneo de artes marciales. Me dispuse a estar a una distancia apropiada observando como esos niños peleaban a un nivel que un simple mortal jamás se le igualaría, no podía negar cierta envidia que enfundó mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo la emoción de presenciar algo fenomenal me hacía feliz. Gohan estaba a mi lado observando muy tranquilo y orgulloso de ver a esos dos niños, sobre todo por su hermano menor pelear tan vigorosamente. Impensadamente noto que el padre de Gohan y Goten se nos une muy animado, ciertos segundos me distraigo de la pelea para observar a este señor. El padre de Gohan no puedo creer que sea papá, más bien parece su hermano no aparenta la edad que tiene, es increíble como esta raza llamada "Saiyajin" influya incluso en la edad, el señor concentrado mirando la batalla de los niños se gira para mirarme abriendo bien sus ojos en señal de curiosidad al sentir mi mirada sobre él. Me sonrojo y viro mi mirada volviendo al entrenamiento. Siento a Gohan alejarse, de inmediato le hablo por alguna extraña razón no quiero estar a solas con ese señor, el padre de Gohan, no es porque me desagrade. No sé lo qué es. No me característico por ser tímida, ni siquiera con Gohan cuando yo di el primer paso cuando le planté un beso sin más y él quedó completamente sonrojado, pero este señor llamado "Goku" me pone nerviosa.

-Gohan ¿Adónde vas? -. Más que una pregunta parece una exclamación de mi parte. Él se da media vuelta y lo noto agitado.

-Videl es mi mamá es que quiere que vea unos asuntos de la casa, ya vuelvo. Sigue observando la pelea –. Me guiña calmándome. Aun así me siento nerviosa, disimulo que observo la pelea, nuevamente me giró para ver a mi acompañante Goku que está muy concentrado y emocionado de ver a esos niños pelear. Me percato que me está hablando así que aterrizo a la tierra debido a mi distracción.

- Como han progresado esos niños. A su edad no tenía ni la mitad de su fuerza -. Me sonríe abriendo esos negros ojos penetrantes para volver a poner su atención en la pelea. Me obligo a responderle, pero no sé por qué me pone perturbada.

-¿Usted cree señor? En la pelea con Buu usted estuvo fenomenal -. Me mira de reojo y me sonríe abriendo sus ojos. Veo tanta inocencia en él…

-No me digas señor, mi nombre es Goku, Videl-. Apoya su mano en mi hombro. Siento miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo. Intento componer mi compostura.

En un momento dado entre mis nervios y no poder explicar esta timidez, siento que alguien me toma en brazos y en segundos estamos volando. Una manos firmes me tienen agarrada abro bien mis ojos y observo que Goku me está elevando bien lejos alejándonos del campo de batalla.

-Trunks y Goten, tengan cuidado al arrojar energía-. Los regaña suavemente. Los niños asienten apenado, casi nos llega una gran bola de energía, que si bien a Goku no le hubiese pasado absolutamente nada yo estaría muerta, pero salvó mi vida…

-¿Estás bien?-. Me mira preocupado y muy serio. Más que el miedo por lo ocurrido estoy sumamente nerviosa. Vuelvo a sentir mis mejillas calientes, sé que estoy sonrojada y Goku abre más sus ojos. Es tan fuerte que mientras está flotando y yo en sus brazos sin inconvenientes me sigue afirmando de un brazo y el otro me acaricia la mejilla, ese simple toque me hizo sentir en las nubes. Por Dios siento que esto es algo prohibido y eso no debe ser. Él es el padre de mi novio y yo estoy que me desmayo en los brazos de Goku en vez de estar loca de enamorada por Gohan. Me gusta Gohan, pero este señor tiene algo enigmático que me atrapa aunque extrañamente se ve tan sencillo. No logro entender qué me pasa.

-¿Tienes fiebre? Tienes la cara caliente-. Me sonríe. Alza sus cejas para observarme. Su rostro cambió a uno más serio siento que estamos descendiendo, pero baja lentamente me olvido de la batalla y noto que él también se olvida para seguir observándome y sé que algo más quiere decirme. –Videl no quiero lastimar a mi hijo… -. Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Gohan. –Será mejor que elimines esa atracción por mi.- abrí más mis ojos de asombro ¿cómo fue que se dio cuenta? Tape mi rostro de vergüenza no quería verlo aún seguía flotando y yo en sus brazos, me siento avergonzada y de lo peor, pero él me tranquiliza acariciando mi cabeza en un gesto como quien fuera Goten cuando le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza de cariño, pero eso no sirve conmigo si intenta darme un cariño paternal. Lentamente sacó mis manos de mi cara y me atrevo a mirarlo. Él me sonríe. –eres una muchacha muy linda y buena sé que Gohan te quiere mucho, pero no dejes que este sentimiento por mi aumente no entiendo, pero puedo sentir tu ki que se desequilibra cuando estás conmigo.-

Lo sigo mirando y vuelvo a sonrojarme. Esta pequeña charla parece eterna y solo han pasado segundos entre los cuales creo que ha sido lo más extremo que he sentido, aclaro mi garganta y me atrevo a responderle a esos negros ojos penetrantes que siento que desnudan mi alma. En realidad lo sabe todo con sólo ver mis ojos y sentir mi diminuto ki.

-Señor yo… - no pude decir nada más no se me da bien mentir. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me llamó la atención cuando lo conocí en el torneo de las artes marciales, si bien no le presté tanta atención porque estaba pendiente del torneo, de mi pelea y de Gohan este señor llamado Goku, el padre de mi novio desde el momento que pude presenciar la pelea con Majin Buu gracias a la magia de Babidi pude ser testigo cuando Goku peleaba con tanto ahínco. Esa doble personalidad que muestra y que logré percatarme tan simple y tan misterioso, pero quedó ahí quise esconder esto que siento por él pensando que sólo es admiración. Sin embargo es tan astuto, no parece serlo por su apariencia tan despreocupada pero no logré esconder esta atracción por Goku. Lo único que logré soltar y con toda la seriedad y mis ganas que esto permaneciera sólo entre nosotros sin más ordené mis pensamientos y aclaré mi garganta y lo miré sin miedo enfrentándome al hombre más fuerte del universo ya no faltaba nada por bajar a la tierra. La pelea entre Goten y Trunks ya había terminado y Gohan estaba aproximándose.

-¡Goku!.-exclamo y lo saco de su trance mientras me observa de forma escruta cambia su rostro a uno expectante a lo que pueda responderle. –quiero que esto sea un secreto lo que siento por usted o por Gohan no le incumbe- termino respirando agitadamente con todo el valor que pude. Volví a enfrentar a esos negros ojos penetrantes que tanto me ponen nerviosa.

Él se rasca la cabeza me sonríe abiertamente y no sé si es mi imaginación o no, pero me guiña el ojo me acaricia mi mejilla y antes de soltarme de sus brazos ya a centímetros del suelo y dejarme sola…

- Entonces es un secreto también. Porque lo que siento por ti tampoco te incumbe, supongo – se cruza de brazos tras su nuca con una mirada inocente y sonrisa despreocupada, pero veo que en sus labios hay cierta travesura en esa sonrisa. Si hay algo que tengo bueno de mi es mi excelente sentido de observación e intuición.

Goku Le señala con su brazo despidiéndose de lejos a Gohan que nos observa desde remotamente, saqué conclusiones que se enteró que casi nos llega una bola de energía al parecer porque Goten estaba con él seguramente está comentando lo sucedido pero lo veo tranquilo porque sabe que yo estaba al lado de su padre… Goku. Intento calmarme porque sigo sin creer en las palabras de esos penetrantes ojos negros, de aquel ser que me atrae sin poder evitarlo. Sólo me limito a intentar estar normal, no ha pasado absolutamente nada creo que tendré que evitarlo desde ahora en adelante o las cosas serán peor. ¿O tendré que dejar a Gohan? Tal vez...

Además está Milk. Por dios en qué lío me he metido. Pero me quedo tranquila porque a fin de cuentas es un secreto que no le incumbe a él ni a mí y sé que sólo quedará hasta aquí. La hija del campeón del mundo y el hombre más fuerte del universo, Goku.

Fin.

* * *

**ATENCIÓN hago un llamado a la TOLERANCIA fans de Goku x Chi-Chi y Gohan x Videl. Sé que es una pareja extraña, pero uno es libre de escribir lo que uno quiera. Esta historia surgió a raíz de una fanfics traducido al español muy bonito de Goku x Videl. Simplemente filtran personajes Goku y Videl idioma español y saldrá inmediatamente o en mi perfil en favoritos. Fics "Los dos que dan por sentado" **

**traducido por Apolonia86 un fanfics de Pareathe.**

Es mi primera vez en el fandom de DBZ y hace 4 años que no escribo historias, pero me animé escribir este capítulo único de una pareja tan extraña como Goku x Videl, sin embargo tal ves quise escribir para animar al fandom de DBZ español a escribir más sobre esta pareja, que a mi parecer tiene harto potencial. Recomiendo un hermoso fics traducido al español de esta pareja Goku x Videl a raíz de esa historia me animé a escribir éste. Ojalá más se anime a escribir Goku x Videl. Críticas constructivas son recibidas no escribo hace tiempo y siento que es como volver a empezar. Intento hacer lo mejor posible.

anteponen agregan - s/4621464/1/Los-dos-que-dan-por-sentado por alguna extraña razón se borra de todas maneras en mi profile en historias favoritas está "Los dos que dan por sentado" un Goku x Videl una historia hermosa que no se arrepentirán.


End file.
